Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
Histroy Origin Razer was from a planet in the Forgotten Zone where he lived with his love, Alana. Though Alana wanted Razer to be something like a doctor or teacher, Razer wanted to join the militia to protect her and their home from warlords. After Razer joined the militia, he returned to her but he found her to be dead. Razer mourned her, vowing to seek vengeance. Razer was then approached by a Red Lantern Ring. There, Atrocitus spoke to him through the ring, promising Razer that he will have revenge. Razer then accepted the Red Lantern ring and become one of them. Razer then held a memorial service for Alana and then left to to join the Red Lantern Corps. "Beware My Power" Razer then ambushed a Green Lantern, M'Ten with fellow Red Lantern Zilius Zox. During the fight Razer was hesitant in killing M'Ten. "Razer's Edge" Hal and Kilowog later take Razer to the Spider Guild prison, where he is forced to relive his worst memories namely, the death of his wife. When Hal and Kilowog learn that prisoners are being tortured, they return to stop it and rescue Razer if need be. However, when they are captured, Aya leaves the ship and releases Razer. Instead of going to help Hal and Kilowog, he returns to the Interceptor to retrieve his power ring and rescues Hal and Kilowog before taking off his ring. Upon leaving, Hal gives Razer his ring back and declares Razer is going with them. "Into The Abyss" Although Razer joins the team, Kilowog is still suspicious of him. Hal breaks up a brewing fight between the two before they receive a distress call from a ship being sucked into a pinhole. The three fly out to attach the ship's cables to the Interceptor, but Razer has trouble flying in the intense gravity. Kilowog ignores this, but Hal lends him a hand. Once inside the ship, Hal leaves to move the captain to the Interceptor while Kilowog and Razer try to restart the engines. During this time, a crate nearly falls on Kilowog due to the pinhole, but he blames Razer and they begin fighting again. Hal arrives in time to break the fight up again, but the ship begins collapsing as it further enters the pinhole. Kilowog leaves to try and keep the ship out of the pinhole while Hal and Razer try to restart the engines. On the way, they encounter several bugs chewing power lines. Hal's green energy is ineffective, but Razer's red energy does damage. Upon arriving to the shut down engine, they discover it is frozen. When the bugs close in, Hal realizes that they are actually Aya and that she had been attempting to repair the ship. On their way to the control room, Razer spots Kilowog falling into the pinhole and saves him. However, even with the engine restored, they are too far in to pull away. So, Hal drives towards the pinhole and uses the momentum to slingshot out of the pinhole. Afterwards, Kilowog thanks Razer for saving him. "Heir Apparent" When Hal and Kilowog land on Betrasses to recruit it's Green Lantern, Razer remained on the ship with Aya. He later contacted Hal to inquire why they were taking so long, only to learn that Doluk, the Green Lantern, had gone missing. Eager to do something, Razer volunteered to look for him, but Hal refused, noting that his Red Lantern appearance would cause a panic, and orders him to stay on the ship. Hal orders Aya to conduct a scan for Doluk's power ring but the signal is too far away to be sure. Razer leaves the ship with Aya to search for the ring, but discover Doluk's body in the catacombs. They report this to Hal and Kilowog before returning to the ship. "Lost Planet" While searching the small planet which has an asteroid hurling towards it for the Green Lantern chosen by the ring that once belonged to Shyir Rev, Razer happens across Saint Walker and proceeds to attack him. However, Walker easily subdues him and warns Razer that his path of anger will only lead him to his doom. Walker then pulls out a Green Lantern ring, causing Razer to ask if he is the Green Lantern the ring has chosen. Walker declines, saying his path leads elsewhere and leaves the ring with Razer before departing. Hal then meets up with Razer and the two discover that the ship has been stolen by the castaways after meeting up with Kilowog. When the ship is downed, Razer immediately boards and attacks the castaways before Kilowog captures them. Razer carries Aya out of the ship and destroys the device the castaways used to shut her down. With the asteroid nearing, Hal orders them off the planet, but they refuse and witness Mogo, the actual planet itself, become a Green Lantern when Hal drops the ring into the planet's core. "Reckoning" Having finally found the Red Lantern home world of Shard, Razer leaves the ship to confront Atrocitus. Aya attempts to stop him, but he responds by activating a virus that give the impression that the ship is failing, when in reality all systems are functioning perfectly. Razer's return shocks the other Red Lantern's, who had attended his memorial service recently. He recharges his ring before returning to Atrocitus. Razer attempts to fool Atrocitus, saying he was captured by the Green Lanterns and managed to escape before moving in to kill Atrocitus. However, Atrocitus foresaw this and revealed Razer's ring was never charged in the first place and begins torturing him for answers about the Green Lanterns. When his execution is scheduled, Hal and Kilowog arrive and rescue him. In the ensuing fight, Razer recharges his ring and the three flee. However, Aya is attacked by Atrocitus and Razer leaves to rescue her. In the fight, Atrocitus reveals that he was the one who conquered Razer's home world and set the warlords against each other to foster hate and rage. When he saw the potential in Razor for being "A truely hateful being", he murdered his lover Alana. This revalation sends Razer into an incredible rage, easily defeating Atrocitus. While he prepares to kill Atrocitus, Aya reactivates and convinces him to forget Atrocitus and leave otherwise they will all die. Razer reluctantly agrees and takes Aya and a Red Lantern power battery back to the Interceptor as they all escape. Hal berates Razer for nearly getting them all killed and making their jobs harder now that Atrocitus knows they are alive. However, the trip was far from a waste: Aya had hacked into the Red Lantern central mainframe, and downloaded crucial information: The Shard is not the only ship the Red Lanterns have. They have assembled an armada of warships, numbering in the hundreds. Powers and Abilities Red Lantern Ring Appearances Season One *"Beware My Power" Part-1 and Part-2 *"Razer's Edge" *"Into The Abyss" *"Heir Apparent" *"Lost Planet" *"Reckoning" *"Fear Itself" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Unlike in the comics Red Lantern Corps Members are able to take off their Red Lantern Power Ring without the risk of dying, although doing so seems to cause the individual pain. *According to Hal in Fear Itself, Razer's species have a food storage system that allows them to store food in their bodies for months, allowing them to go that long without eating. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Razer_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Razer Category:Red Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)